To? Get Her
by kevarianna
Summary: Stubborn as ever. But where's the fun if both of them aren't stubborn anyway? / Rachel dan Vincent tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain dengan serius. Namun, mereka mencintai satu sama lain; secretly. / AU.


Ada dua manusia yang—secara diam-diam dan tidak menyadari bahwa—mencintai satu sama lain.

Vincent Phantomhive; seorang penari _salsa_, model—meski belakangan ini belum tampak di manapun—dan juga, _businessman_. Dengan produk makanan manis—namun, _somehow_, bergizi—nya, ia dikenal sebagai sang CEO, dalang dari _The Funtom Corporation_. Dan secara diam-diam, mencintai Rachel Durless—yang bahkan tidak ia kenal namanya. Yang—bahkan—hanya pernah ia temui sekali. Belum lagi, figurnya sebagai ayah dan ibu—sekaligus—itu mulai meredup dengan keadaan putri kecilnya, Selena, mulai bertumbuh.

Rachel Durless; gadis jelita berumur 27 tahun yang merupakan seorang _figure skater_ ternama yang sering dibandingkan dengan Sasha Cohen atau—saat masih kecil—**Sasha Alexander[1]**. Yang juga memegang dua sabuk hitam di dua cabang olahraga—tae kwon do dan karate—namun sangat gemulai sehingga ia bisa menandingi pemain-pemain _Swan Lake_, _Wicked_, atau _The Wizard of Oz_. Juga merupakan _supermodel_ yang pernah muncul di beberapa majalah ternama di dunia; ia bahkan menandingi Tyra Banks atau Andrej Pejic! Ia seperti dewi dari segala dewi. Dan secara diam-diam, mencintai Vincent Phantomhive, yang hanya ia temui di pesta bujangan adiknya …

Keras kepala? Ya. Mungkin bisa kau sebut seperti itu. Masalahnya … tidak ada serunya jika keduanya tidak sama-sama keras kepala, 'kan?

* * *

><p><em><span>To-Get-Her<span>_ (to be, together)

a **kuroshitsuji** fanfic

**disclaimer**: i do not own anything but the fanfic itself.

_To-Get-Her_: **Prologue**

* * *

><p>Vincent keluar dari vilanya dengan menenteng sepasang sepatu seluncur. Setiap musim dingin, ia selalu menutup pabriknya—terutama saat Januari—dan bersantai di vila miliknya di dekat Murmansk. Sambil berjalan ke danau terdekat, ia memasang sepatu seluncurnya dan membiarkan pisau di sepatunya menggerakkan tubuhnya.<p>

Danau itu tidak cukup luas, sejujurnya. Namun cukup untuk dirinya menari di atas es. Pria itu meloncat dan berputar di udara hanya untuk jatuh dengan lembut di permukaan es yang keras tersebut. Dirinya kembali berdiri perlahan dan mengitari pinggiran danau itu sebelum berseluncur ke tengah danau dan meloncat lagi, kali ini lebih tinggi, dan turun dengan kedua kaki menapak di atas es. Dengan sempurna.

"Ayah!" terdengar suara putrinya, Selena, yang meneriakkan namanya dari arah vila miliknya. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya sang putri, bingung.

"Karena Ayah tahu kau pasti capek saat kita sampai di sini." Vincent berkata, "Lagipula, anak kecil perlu tidur lebih daripada orang-orang dewasa seperti Ayah," lanjutnya seraya meluncur ke arah Selena dan membuka telapak tangan kanannya. "_May I have this dance_?"

"_Yeah, sure_," sahut Selena seraya menggapai tangan besar ayahnya yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya kuat. Keduanya terus melanjutkan tarian masing-masing, tanpa sadar waktu.

Namun Vincent sadar akan _waktu_ yang ia perlukan. Apa yang mau ia katakan pada Selena saat ia bertanya tentang ibunya? Atau mengapa teman-temannya memiliki ibu yang menyayangi mereka sementara dirinya hanya mempunyai _butler_ merangkup _steward_ dan seorang ayah?

Senyum murni dari wajah Vincent mulai memudar, digantikan dengan senyuman-senyuman palsu yang ia munculkan saat Selena mulai berbicara tentang sekolahnya selama musim gugur kemarin.

* * *

><p>"Rach!" panggil sang adik, Angelina, yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.<p>

"Ukh. Ada apa, Ann?" gumam Rachel sambil meregangkan punggungnya dan berdiri, berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi apartemennya dan mengambil pembersih wajah dari balik cerminnya.

"Katamu kau mau menemaniku dan Ted ke _rink_ …," gumam Angelina. Rachel terdiam sejenak selama ia membasuh mukanya yang penuh _scrub_ dengan air dan menjawab, "Oh! Ya Tuhan—maaf! Aku lupa! Kemarin aku masih ada rapat la-la-la tentang _clothing line_ yang akan kubuka. _Sorry_."

"Tidak apa-apa." Angelina berucap seraya mencium pipi Rachel. "Tapi cepat mandi! Kamu acak-acakan banget …," lanjutnya seraya mendorong kakaknya ke _bathtub_ di dekatnya.

"Iya, iya! Santai sedikit, kenapa sih?" kesal Rachel.

Setelah menapakkan kaki ke bawah _shower_, ia membiarkan bulir-bulir air membasuh tubuhnya selama dirinya sendiri berpikir.

Adiknya, Angelina, sang pemalu yang selalu menghabiskan waktu cenderung sendiri, bahkan sudah mau menikah dengan seorang pemilik pabrik minyak; Theodore Burnett. Dirinya? _Hell_, kencan terakhir yang ia jalani saja sudah nyaris dua tahun lalu! Bagaimana mau naik ke atas altar?

Dan paling masalahnya lagi—ia menolak semua pemuda baik yang menawarinya sebagai istrinya hanya karena ia mencintai—atau merasa mencintai—seseorang yang ia tak kenal sama sekali.

_Silly_, _yeah_, ia tahu. Namun ia tidak mau melupakannya dan berpindah hati. Entah mengapa.

* * *

><p><span>To be continued<span>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Sesuai _Wikipedia_, Sasha Alexander (pemain Special Agent Caitlin Todd di _NCIS_ dan fotografer di _Love Happens_) merupakan seorang _figure skater_ sebelum mengalami cedera yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa bermain kembali.

**[2]** Model lelaki yang, bisa dibilang, _fleksibel_ (?). Segala _outfit_ cocok dengannya—bisa dibilang dia lelaki tercantik di dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan<strong>:

Selena Rosaline Phantomhive: **FEMALE**!Ciel. Ibunya bukan Rachel Durless, melainkan seorang OC buatan saya— karena buat saya, Rachel nggak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Ciel. Jadi…, _voila_.

Theodore/Ted Burnett: **BARON** Burnett. Kalau Kelvin disebut Baron, saya ambil kesimpulan itu gelar. Saya kasih nama baru saja; Ted. Diambil dari karakter Ted Mosby di _How I Met Your Mother_.

The Funtom Co.: perusahaan milik Vincent yang berpusat pada makanan manis, selera para anak kecil, namun juga memberi segala gizi yang diperlukan untuk anak-anak tersebut. Bisa dibilang sedikit banyak kayak semacam biskuit sayurnya Khong Guan yang rasanya kayak biskuit biasa, tapi kadar vitaminnya tinggi.

**Kemungkinan Karakter/Hal-Hal yang Akan Muncul:**

Olivia Durless: ibu dari kedua Durless bersaudara. Menikah denga Ian Durless, sang ayah.

Karyn Johnson: ibu kandung Selena. Namanya diambil dari ibu Chris Colfer; Karyn Colfer—bukan karena saya seorang _girl-fan_-nya Chris—yang memang, saya memang penggemarnya—tapi karena adik Chris, Hannah, yang sakit-sakitan dan beliau keren banget. Kalau mau cari videonya saja di YouTube…

John Michaelis: Pemilik _Michaels International School_ dan _Michaels International Reform School_. Urusan hubungannya nanti diurus. Dan ya, John ini OC yang merupakan ayah dari Sebastian.

Michaels International School: sekolah berbasis internasional milik John Michaelis dan Anita Michaelis, sebuah sekolah unisex yang juga memiliki basis latihan militer bagi yang mampu—karena merupakan sekolah swasta, jadi urusannya rumit—dan sekolah yang juga menampung murid dari Pre-School hingga SMA. Dengan sistem asrama yang digunakan semenjak kelas SMP, jam belajarnya _strict_ banget.

Michaels International Reform School: lumayan sama dengan MIS, tapi ini untuk anak-anak yang bermasalah _BANGET_. Basisnya cenderung ngelatih mental mereka biar sadar bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu ngaruh banget sama masa depan mereka dan bla-bla-bla.

Urusan lain kayaknya nggak bakalan ada sampe _chapter_ 1 keluar. _Anyway_, fanfic ini TIDAK akan di-_publish _ dengan jadwal. Waktu _mood_ nulis. Dan untuk urusan 2 multi-chapter di akun lama; untuk sementara, **SEMENTARA** saya discontinued. Komputer saya yang ada data kedua fanfic itu hard disk-nya nge-hang dan dst., jadi nggak guna …

_Never mind_. Me, signing out.


End file.
